1. Field
Example embodiments relate to amplification circuits, output circuits having the same, nonvolatile memory devices, memory systems, memory cards, and/or data outputting methods thereof.
2. Description of Conventional Art
Semiconductor memory devices are microelectronic components commonly found in digital logic systems, such as computers, and microprocessor-based applications ranging from satellites to consumer electronics. Therefore, advances in the fabrication of semiconductor memory devices, including process enhancements and circuit-design-related developments that allow scaling to higher memory densities and faster operating speeds, help establish performance standards for other digital logic families.
Semiconductor memory devices generally include volatile memory devices and non-volatile memory devices. Non-volatile memories are capable of storing data even when the power is turned off. Non-volatile memory data storage modes include permanent and reprogrammable modes. Non-volatile memories are commonly used for program and microcode storage in a wide variety of applications including, for example, computers, avionics, telecommunications, and consumer electronics.
A typical example of a non-volatile memory device is a flash memory device. Recently, multi-bit memory devices storing multi-bit data in a memory cell are becoming more common as demand for higher densities of memory devices increases.